


Boys Who Purr

by redhotpandas



Series: A/B/O 1917 [1]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alpha!Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Courting Rituals, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Omega!will, Purring, Rutting, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Tom falls into some mud, which makes Will laugh.Then it makes Will purr, which gets Tom excited.Then it basically turns into porn. And after that, feelings.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: A/B/O 1917 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934515
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Boys Who Purr

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote another fanfiction. Unfortunately all I can write is porn and angst, but those are my favorite tropes, so. Anyway I hope you like it!

Anywhere their camp moved to, Will would claim a tree as his and Tom's own. Every time they came across a suitable tree, Tom would make a point of rubbing his scent on it, while Will watched amusedly. 

He was sitting under the tree then, waiting for Tom to get back from whatever he was doing while Will had been asleep. The tree still vaguely smelled like him.

Ever since they'd met, Will would catch Tom trying to show off. He would brag about working on his family's orchard, and he would attempt to do more labor than was physically necessary if they happened to be assigned to it. He would also often playfully fight with Will. Will knew that if he wanted to, he could win quite easily, but it was much more fun to be pinned down.

In the back of his mind, Will knew this behavior could be considered as courting. But there was no chance he'd be accepting any offers until he had finally gotten home from the warfront. Even if it was Tom. 

If Tom _was_ interested, however, Will would at least think about it. 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up as Tom came up the hill again. Tom didn't sit down right away, stopping to brush the back of his hand across the side of Will's face as a greeting. 

Will closed his eyes again contentedly. This was nice. Peaceful, quiet, no one bothering him, just sitting next to Tom. He'd been sleeping most of the day, but he could easily slip back into unconsciousness.

"Scho." Tom lightly nudged him.

"Yes?" 

"You hungry?"

Will smiled. "I knew you would ask. But I suppose I am." He got up quickly, wanting to get there before the food ran out. Tom joined him, reaching out to straighten Will's lapel, even though it didn't really need to be. Will allowed it.

He wouldn't admit it, but he did like the physical affection. Nobody had dared to come near him after the Somme. He'd caught whispers of how bitter he seemed, and on the occasion he looked into a mirror, he was barely pulled together.

They began making their way over to the mess hall. Tom trailed a bit behind. "Slow down a bit, would you?"

Will looked back. "Maybe you should try to keep up." He didn't look back to see Tom's face.

They started passing by clusters of others. Most were chatting, enjoying the cool air. This was Will's favorite time of the day, when he felt the least bit worried. All he wanted to do was curl up near the tree and watch the sun set.

Another soldier jogged up to him. "Schofield!"

Will stopped. "Yes?"

Private Adrian sheepishly grinned at him. "Well, I was wondering if you would want to join us for a game of cards, maybe a drink." 

"Maybe," Will said. "After we get something to eat first." 

Adrian glanced over at Tom like he was just noticing him standing behind Will. Tom narrowed his eyes at him. Adrian pretended not to notice. 

"I'll see you, then," Will prompted. 

Adrian moved in closer. "Hope you decide to come." He patted Will on the arm and went back to join his friends.

Will turned to Tom. What had Adrian meant by that? 

Tom didn't meet his gaze, which only confused him further. Why did no one ever tell him anything? Will led them onward, but the mood was soured. 

He stumbled on the uneven path. It was easy to lose one's footing there.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened to Tom. He shouted, and Will turned only to watch him fall right into a big patch of mud. Will blinked, then ran over to see if he was alright.

Will looked down at Tom, who was wiping his eyes. Tom sighed, and smiled at him. "I swear, it's always me that these things happen to. Maybe you should try falling into mud for once."

Will grinned, extending a hand to help him up. "You'll never catch me doing that."

"I could help you with it. Right in front of everybody. Then they'd see that Lance Corporal Schofield isn't so great, is he?"

Will found himself laughing, which was quite rare for him to do. But the more he looked at Tom, who had puffed out his chest and was trying to look stoic despite his obvious blunder, the more Will could not stop himself. It was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

"Okay, Scho, I get it," Tom said, trying to frown, to no avail.

Will steadied his breathing, trying not to look at Tom again. He glanced back hurriedly and went to continue to the mess hall, but he only got a few feet before he realized Tom wasn't following him. 

"Tom, what's wrong?" Will went up to him.

Tom gestured for him to stop. When he did, Will's ears finally picked up on it.

Will was _purring._ Very loudly, in fact. And he couldn't stop.

He went to turn away, thoroughly embarrassed. But Tom grabbed his wrists, forcing him to look at him.

"Tom, what…" 

"You're purring, because of me?"

"Well, yes, but–"

Tom said nothing, leading Will by the arm over to a cluster of trees so that no one would see them. He pressed Will up against a tree.

"Will…I really like you. Can I scent you?" Tom's eyes were wide, pupils almost obscuring the blue.

Will swallowed. "I suppose, since we're friends and all." 

He couldn't believe Tom had gotten so excited from hearing him purr, and he couldn't believe that he had accepted being scented so easily. 

Tom shoved his face into the crook of Will's neck. The rest of his body was right up against him, Tom trapping Will's arms between them. Will squeezed his eyes shut. This was not happening. What if someone saw?

Tom placed his hand on Will's chest, feeling the rumbling there, _still._ He couldn’t get enough of Will's scent either; even daring to kiss Will's neck.

Will shuddered in surprise. "Tom, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Tom said defiantly. He mouthed at Will's throat, grazing it with his teeth. Will's arms shook. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch him. 

"Tom, st–stop, anyone could see," Will gasped. Tom pulled back, studying his face.

"Lead the way, then," Tom said softly.

Will took a moment to catch his breath. He glanced around before leading Tom deeper into the trees.

He was acutely aware of Tom walking slightly behind him while he was trying to find somewhere to– well, he didn't know what they were going to do. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to do it.

"Here's good enough," Will said, and immediately found himself on the ground. He wanted to laugh; Tom would constantly try to pin him down, and he'd finally succeeded.

Will must have been making a face, because Tom pulled off of him again. 

"Will…"

Will sighed. He wished he didn't think so much. "I'm sorry. I only wanted to know, what put you on to this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I…ah," Will faltered. He didn't exactly know what he was trying to say himself.

Luckily, Tom seemed to understand. He joined Will on the ground. "It's because I like you."

Will turned his face away.

"Oh, don't be like that. I liked you ever since we met."

"I know," Will mumbled. "But why now?"

Tom frowned. "I'm not proud of it, but when you were talking to Adrian… I must've gotten a bit jealous."

"Really?"

"Yes. Quite a few people like you, did you know that? But when I heard you _purr_ , I got carried away. I wasn't thinking."

This was news to Will. "Believe me, if I disliked you, I'd let you know." 

"So what you're saying is–"

"We should kiss. Yes."

That was _not _what Tom had been implying, but he wasn't complaining. He leaned down to kiss Will. Then he kept kissing him. Will threw his arms around his shoulders to pull him in closer. He couldn't get enough.__

__Will felt cool air on his chest and realized Tom had unbuttoned his coat and pulled up his sweater to bunch up at his collarbones. His face went hot when Tom pressed his hands there._ _

__Tom wanted to bite Will everywhere, but especially his chest. Will was just so nice and trusting, and Tom wanted to exploit that, just a little. He bit down harshly, causing Will to grip the material of Tom’s jacket and moan in surprise._ _

__"Will, you look so good. You don’t mind if I get you off, right?" Tom said earnestly. He was already rolling his hips into him, not even fully aware of it._ _

__"Of fucking course not," Will mumbled._ _

__"And you don't mind if I do, too?"_ _

__"Do whatever you want. I don't care."_ _

__Heat rushed through Tom. He pinned Will down with a hand on his chest and fumbled with his belt, undoing Will’s pants in a second. Tom leaned down until his face was right in front of Will’s cock, warming it with his breath. Then he took it into his mouth._ _

__“I didn’t think you meant like _this_ ,” Will cried, screwing up his eyes from the amount of pleasure he was feeling. He’d already been so touch-starved that when Tom had grabbed him and kissed him, he was already achingly hard. If Tom kept this up, he’d have him coming in seconds._ _

__Will’s nails dug into Tom’s shoulders as he held him there. It was embarrassing how close he was getting. All he could do was moan softly until he was brokenly telling Tom he was going to come, and Tom pulled his underwear over his cock so that he came in his pants._ _

__"What did you do that for?" Will spluttered, annoyed. But Tom didn't answer, just grabbed Will and swiftly pushed him onto his front, trapping Will’s arms under his body._ _

__Tom yanked Will's pants down around his thighs and immediately began rutting against his ass, while Will could only squirm and gasp, humiliated. It was worse and somehow so much better, feeling Tom's hot cock on his skin._ _

__"You're being such a good omega for me, Will."_ _

__Will wanted to cry. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to pretend like he still had his dignity. But it was difficult to keep up the pretense when Tom came on the small of his back. Will ground his teeth at the feeling._ _

__Tom finally got off him, allowing Will to roll over. Will put a hand over his face and laid there for a moment, trying to get it together._ _

__He could see Tom watching him, so he hastily did up his pants and straightened out his sweater. Tom did the same, then stood up like he was going to leave._ _

__As much as Will hated to admit it, he didn't want Tom to walk away. He couldn't bear being left there, like he wasn't worth caring about._ _

__"Where are you going?"_ _

__Tom looked surprised. "I didn't think you'd want me to–"_ _

__That was all Will needed to hear. "Are you joking? I told you I liked you, you idiot! Can't you just–"_ _

__He cut himself off, voice trembling slightly. Desperately, he looked up at Tom._ _

__Tom softened, and came back to join Will on the ground. "Christ, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."_ _

__He reached out to touch Will, but instead found himself in a hug. "Oh."_ _

__Will buried his face into Tom's shoulder and mumbled something._ _

__"I'm sorry, what?"_ _

__"I said, does this count as courting?"_ _

__A smile broke out on Tom's face. He held Will’s face in his hands._ _

__"I thought you'd never fucking ask."_ _

__Then he kissed Will as hard as he could. When he pulled back, Will had a dumbfounded look on his face._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Nothing. Let's go back and clean up."_ _

__

__"We’re filthy. The sooner we get to the river, the better."_ _

__Will was striding ahead, causing Tom to have to pick up the pace. "Can't you at least slow down a bit?"_ _

__"I just don't want anyone to see us. We look like we fucked.”_ _

__“I mean, we kind of did…”_ _

__Will didn’t reply, instead groaning when he noticed a soldier coming up to them. Bastards could never leave him alone, could they?_ _

__It was Adrian. He was nice enough, but Will really didn’t want to be seen like this. Will crossed his arms, hoping it would convey for him how much he wanted to be left alone._ _

__And it worked. Adrian got a funny look on his face and said, “I was going to ask if I could talk to you, but it seems like there’s no need anymore.” Then he left._ _

__Will waited a second, then sighed. “I hope he didn’t notice anything.”_ _

__“Oh, he definitely did. I’m surprised you didn’t realise. You smell like…well, like I came on you.” Tom said sheepishly._ _

__Will put his face in his hands._ _

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please comment and tell me what your favorite part was!


End file.
